I Love Being High In The Sky! Kylie the Aviation Pup
This picture was found on Google and belongs to it's rightful owner. It inspired how Kylie's appearance would be. I'm uploading it for now because I have no faith in my drawings >.< Appearance Toy poodle mixed breed. Her face is pure white and she has floppy ears. Her fur on her ears are trimmed with dark brown and light brown coloring. Her stomach and legs are all white. Her back is covered with a light brown. Her tail is a bit darker with a bit of a white tip at the end. Below her left eyes is a fleck of light brown fur. Kylie will wear a purple collar decorated with tiny clouds and birds. Personality Very sensitive about her appearance because she is a mixed breed. Kylie likes to act like a lady around the rest of the Paw Patrol. She will fuss and whine when the boys try to rough house or pounce on her in a sneak attack. Kylie hates sneak attacks - who does that? However, she can drop the lady act when it comes to missions. Get her excited and she becomes just like Skye - super excited and ready to fly! Kylie also has a super special purple bear named Gaspar - she loves him to bits and is super over protective of him. She mostly leaves Gaspar safely in her pup house - she always gets annoyed with Beacon when he sneaks in and chews on him. Family Mother Keepa - younger brother, also a mixed breed Bio Kylie has a complicated past. Her mom is a poodle - who was never really designed! - who tried to compete in dog shows. She performed okay and passed the inspection but she was never super pretty and her owner couldn't afford the really expensive designers. So Kylie's mom gave up the dog show business and moved on. She briefly met a street mutt and they had a pup - Kylie! After that her father quickly left and Kylie's mom was left to raise her pup by herself. Kylie's mom was undeterred - she wouldn't abandon her baby like some other parents do! After the break up with her father her mom moved on and eventually made friends with another single mother - Keepa's mother. At first they were friends for several years, always looking out for each other and protecting one another. Eventually the partner buckled down and admitted she was bi - and she really really liked Kylie's mom, a lot. Kylie's mom didn't care - she mostly stopped caring after the dog shows and her failed marriage. They planned a little and ended up getting married. This made Kylie and Keepa step siblings. Kylie's family is pretty strange - two mothers (one a step - mother) and a younger mixed breed step - brother. The family is uncaring what everyone thinks about them and love each other. They're strange looking - but very close. Kylie joins Deaton's Paw Patrol after she met Deaton at a airshow, Kylie has always loved flying. Vehicle Purple and silver trimmed helicopter. Uniform & Pup pack * Purple pup pack * Silver wings Crush Scrapper - Kylie always cared about her prickly teammate in her own special way. After a special mission together, Kylie finally works up the courage to go out with Scrapper - it's one decision she will never regret in her lifetime. =3 Every pup deserves a happy ending! Trivia * Will be added later when I have more time. Stories She Appears In * Kylie Saves The Fast Flying Pilots! - W.I.P Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen